danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Hope's Peak Academy
Hope's Peak Academy (希望ヶ峰学園 Kibōgamine Gakuen) is where much of The Hope's Peak Academy Saga takes place. To enroll, one must already be attending high school, and must be the very best at what they do. The students do not apply to the school, instead the school recruits them. If one graduates from Hope's Peak Academy, they are almost certainly guaranteed success in life. Students who are enrolled in the Main Course are given the title “Ultimate”, followed by their talent. Description Hope's Peak Academy is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school that only accepted students with exceptional abilities. The campus is in the center of a large city, where it appears quite prominent. Main Course Hope's Peak Academy's stated goal was to raise the future “hope” of the nation, earning it the moniker “The Academy of Hope”. Average high schoolers envy the students of the Main Course, as these Ultimates are almost guaranteed success in life by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates were employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement was not an exaggeration. Hope's Peak Academy was not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provided education for the talented, while at the same time researching those talents. The teaching staff were not simple teachers, but also scientists who researched human talent. There are two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak main course student: One must be currently enrolled in high school and one must excel at their field of expertise; in the case of Ultimate Lucky Student, their "talent" is determined by winning an annual draw. Should the invitation be lost, a redraw occurs, as losing the invitation indicates their luck is not worthy of becoming an Ultimate. Hope's Peak does not hold standard entrance exams, as the skills assessed by entrance exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students are scouted by the school itself. While normally this is handled by scouts, occasionally The Steering Committee may interfere and override the decision of both the Headmaster and scouts, and bring in students of their own approval. Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members were much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture their children. The students are not required to attend class; instead, they are encouraged to work on further developing their talents. Hope's Peak Academy holds required practical exams once every school year. Dignitaries and experts were invited to judge the talent of the students, along with media to report on the achievements of the students. Reserve Course Hope's Peak was originally a small-scale facility that survived on government subsidies and graduate donations. However, a lack of resources limited their ability to do research. The Steering Committee was not satisfied with this, so in order to bring in more money, they instituted a preparatory school system, called the Reserve Course. A separate class building on the main campus was constructed for the Reserve Course. It is located on the west quarter of the campus, while the main school is in the east quarter. The Main Course and Reserve Course students did not intermingle often due to this separation. The Reserve Course didn't scout its students and relied on a regular entrance exam to choose potential students. The teachers were chosen the same way. While the teachers of the Main Course were also scientists who worked and lived at the school, the Reserve Course had regular teachers from outside. However, teachers from the main school could be reassigned to the Reserve Course if they demonstrated a failure to control their Ultimate students. Even though it was technically just a regular high school, there was a flood of applications, due to brand name recognition. The prestigious Hope's Peak Academy had finally opened its doors to the public. Yasuke Matsuda explained the situation to Ryōko Otonashi: By the events of Danganronpa/Zero, Hope's Peak Academy was set up like a pyramid class system in a third world country: The multitude of students in the preparatory school existed only to support the few Ultimates. There was a system in place for exceptional students in the Reserve Course to transfer to the main school, but no students managed it. History Hope's Peak Academy has been around for several hundred years, best known for continuously sending its students to be the best of their profession time and time again. Hajime Hinata states that many current leaders of various industries are alumni of Hope's Peak Academy. In order to continue researching talents, Hope's Peak opened the Reserve Course as a way to gain funding and guinea pigs. During Class 77th's first year, Hope's Peak began construction of an overseas campus, under the direction of Kyosuke Munakata; on the main campus, the Twilight Syndrome Murder Case occurred, and The Kamukura Project proceeded. Soon after Class 78th was admitted, the Main Course was moved to the new school building on the main campus. The Tragedy of Hope's Peak's Academy, also known as the First Mutual Killing game, took place between the student council members. All of the members were killed, except for the Student Council President, Sōshun Murasame. Despite attempts at a cover up by the Steering Committee, a video of the debacle prepared by Junko Enoshima was sent to the students of the Reserve Course. This caused demonstrations and protests by Reserve Course Students known as The Parade. The Reserve Course Students stormed the new school building and killed all of the remaining Main Course students, except for Class 77-B and Class 78th. Soon after, Junko Enoshima sent all of the protesting students a brainwashing video, causing them to all commit suicide simultaneously. This then lead to The Tragedy, the shutdown of Hope's Peak, and the cancellation of the overseas campus project. Principal Jin Kirigiri and Class 78th converted the old school building into a shelter, and lived there until Jin's execution, and the Killing School Life. Several months after the Final Killing Game, Hope's Peak was reopened, with former Class 78 student Makoto Naegi as the new headmaster. Areas The main campus of Hope's Peak Academy is diamond-shaped, and is about the size of four regular high-schools. It is divided into quarters, with the East side containing the facilities and classrooms for Ultimate students, the North side containing the old school building, and the West side containing the Reserve Course buildings. The South side housed the Main Course's dormitories, as well as their living necessities, such as a convenience store, a bookstore, and other shops. The central plaza is a relaxing common area for the students, and was open from 7:00 to 22:00. Hope's Peak Academy Old School Building The Old School Building, located in the North Quarter, was the location of both the First Killing Game and the Second Killing Game. Prior to being converted into a survival shelter, the building had a sophisticated air with red carpeting lining the tiled halls, and dark wooden molding on the walls. The architecture integrated classic and modern design. In order to become a survival shelter, the windows were covered and bolted closed with thick metal plating. Before the Second Killing Game, Junko Enoshima covered the classrooms in colorful and animal-print wallpapers, and added colored lights. She also added surveillance cameras all throughout the school, and converted the Data Center into a Monitor room to view the surveillance footage in, with an attached Monokuma control room. First Floor On the first floor is the entrance hall, the school store, the A/V Room, a nurse's office, and Classrooms 1-A and 1-B. There is also the Gymnasium, which has a small Trophy Room as an entry hall. Attached to the first floor is “Hotel Despair”, the dormitory for the students, which includes a cafeteria, storage room, a trash room with an incinerator, and a bathhouse. There is also a room with a working elevator that leads to the basement of the school. Second Floor The Library and Archives, the swimming pool, and classrooms 2-A and 2-B are located on the second floor. Leading to the pool area are boy and girl changing rooms. Within the men's restroom on this floor is a secret room, containing secret documents and files about Hope's Peak Academy. Third Floor The Rec room is directly across from the stairs leading to the second floor. To the left is the Art Room and a storage room. To the right is the Physics Lab, which contains an air purifier and another storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are also on this floor. Fourth Floor This floor contains the Music Room, the Staff Room, the Headmaster's Office, the Chemistry Lab, and Classrooms 4-A and 4-B. The Data Processing Room is also on this floor and is kept locked; it connects to the Monokuma Control Room. Fifth Floor The fifth and top floor contains a dojo, along with the Biology Lab, which doubles as a morgue. The Greenhouse is found here, however, when the school was converted into a shelter, the windows were covered and painted sky blue, and artificial sun lamps were installed. Classrooms 5-A and 5-B are next to each other, and classroom 5-C is near the Biology Lab. Classroom 5-C is covered in blood and body chalk lines, likely a result of The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Basement Before The Tragedy, this basement was used for The Izuru Kamukura Project, and Izuru Kamukura lived there for an amount of time. For the Second Killing Game, it was converted into a grand room for the Class Trials. Separately is a trash dump. Makoto Naegi ends up there after Alter Ego saves him from execution. To exit the dump, there is a long ladder to a hatch that leads to the trash room. Hope's Peak Academy New School Building Opened in the 78th year of running the school, the New School Building is a tall tower-like structure with many floors that cascade near the upper levels. Main Course students were transferred from the Old School Building into the newer one after its construction was completed. Biology Building Located on the east quarter, the Biology Building is square-shaped, light green, and has multiple stories. It contains Yasuke Matsuda's Neurology laboratory. Neuroscience Institute The Neuroscience Institute is located on the third floor of the Science Building. It is outfitted with many scientific instruments and a medical trolley. Faculty Buildings Located in the East District of the Academy, the Faculty Buildings are lined up with one another and students are forbidden to access without prior invitation. Meeting Room No. 13 Located on the top floor of the Faculty Building, Meeting Room No. 13 is the largest meeting room in the entire academy holding a maximum occupancy of around 300 people. Despite its size, the room only holds a long table, rather than being structured as an auditorium type of setting. Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee Room Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee Room is where the Steering Committee and current Headmaster meet to discuss the plans of the school's future as well as ongoing projects. The yearly drawing for the Ultimate Lucky Student also takes place in this room. Other Buildings In addition to the Biology, Faculty, and Old School Buildings, it has been stated that there are also buildings that go into the subjects of literature, science, physics, art, health, and language. Courtyard The Courtyards of Hope's Peak Academy are scattered throughout and are noted to be decorated with fountains and small grounds-keeping sheds. Overseas Campus The Overseas Campus began its construction during the 77th Class's first year. When the Tragedy struck, it was transformed into the Future Foundation's secret headquarters, until the Final Killing Game took place. Headmasters Izurufounder.png| Izuru Kamukura Kazuo Tengan transparent.png| Kazuo Tengan Jin Kirigiri Illustration.png|'Jin Kirigiri' Monokuma transparent.png| Monokuma Makoto transparent.png| Makoto Naegi Students Class 66th 'Daisaku Bandai' Class 69th 'Great Gozu' Class 74th 'Chisa Yukizome' ---- 'Kyosuke Munakata' ---- 'Juzo Sakakura' Class 76th 'Seiko Kimura' ---- 'Ruruka Andoh' ---- 'Sohnosuke Izayoi' Class 77th Section-A 'Sōshun Murasame' ---- 'Yasuke Matsuda' ---- 'Ryōko Otonashi' ---- 'Yūto Kamishiro' ---- 'Shinobu Togami' Section-B 'Chiaki Nanami' ---- 'Nagito Komaeda' ---- 'Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu' ---- 'Ibuki Mioda' ---- 'Kazuichi Soda' ---- 'Gundham Tanaka' ---- 'Ultimate Imposter' ---- 'Mikan Tsumiki' ---- 'Ryota Mitarai' ---- 'Hiyoko Saionji' ---- 'Akane Owari' ---- 'Nekomaru Nidai' ---- 'Teruteru Hanamura' ---- 'Sonia Nevermind' ---- 'Mahiru Koizumi' ---- 'Peko Pekoyama' Class 78th 'Makoto Naegi' ---- 'Sayaka Maizono' ---- 'Kyoko Kirigiri' ---- 'Byakuya Togami' ---- 'Chihiro Fujisaki' ---- 'Kiyotaka Ishimaru' ---- 'Celestia Ludenberg' ---- 'Toko Fukawa/Genocide Jack' ---- 'Aoi Asahina' ---- 'Sakura Ogami' ---- 'Hifumi Yamada' ---- 'Yasuhiro Hagakure' ---- 'Mondo Owada' ---- 'Leon Kuwata' ---- 'Mukuro Ikusaba' ---- 'Junko Enoshima' The Student Council 'Sōshun Murasame' ---- 'Karen Kisaragi' ---- 'Kotomi Ikuta' ---- 'Suzuko Kashiki' ---- 'Kiriko Nishizawa' ---- 'Daiki Kubo' ---- 'Shōji Yokō' ---- 'Aiko Umesawa' ---- 'Sōsuke Ichino' ---- 'Tsubasa Kamii' ---- 'Tarō Kurosaki' ---- 'Tomohiko Gōryoku' ---- 'Ryōta Someya' ---- 'Asukasei Hino' The Elementary School Division 'Monaca Towa' ---- 'Nagisa Shingetsu' ---- 'Masaru Daimon' ---- 'Kotoko Utsugi' ---- 'Jataro Kemuri' The Reserve Course Department 'Hajime Hinata' ---- 'Natsumi Kuzuryu' ---- 'Sato' Others 'Izuru Kamukura' :Note: Due to some of the below talents not having an official localization talent, they will be referred to as "Super High School Level" * The Madarai Brothers (Super High School Level Bodyguard/Super High School Level Multiple Birth Siblings) * Santa Shikiba (Ultimate Botanist) * Ultimate Physicist * Miaya Gekkogahara (Ultimate Therapist) * Ted Chikatilo (Super High School Level Pyrotechnician) * Super High School Level Make-up Artist * Toranosuke Ishimaru (Ultimate Manager) * Suzuhiko Otsuki (Super High School Level Hitman) * Ichiro Togami (Super High School Level Surgeon) * Jiro Togami (Super High School Level Karate Master) * Yusuke Togami (Super High School Level Gourmet) * Asa, Yoru and Hiru Togami (Super High School Level Weather Forecasters) * Sana Kagami (Super High School Level Brother Complex) * Naomi Kagami (Super High School Level Dual Personality) * Tsurugi Hitomoshi (Super High School Level Rock Climber) * Super High School Level Elite Task Force Members Staff * Makoto Naegi (Headmaster) * Kyoko Kirigiri * Byakuya Togami * Aoi Asahina * Toko Fukawa * Yasuhiro Hagakure * Komaru Naegi Former Staff * Izuru Kamukura (Founder) * The Steering Committee * Jin Kirigiri (Headmaster) * Kazuo Tengan (Headmaster) * Kohichi Kizakura (Talent Scout and Homeroom Teacher) * Chisa Yukizome (Homeroom Teacher) * Unnamed P.E. Teacher * Juzo Sakakura (Head of Security) Maps 9201307091509272 005B5400.png|The first floor. 00616C00.png|The dorms of the first floor. 005D5C00.png|The second floor. 005E6000.png|The third floor. 005F6400.png|The fourth floor. 00606800.png|The fifth floor. 00627000.png|The dorms of the second floor. 662037.jpg|Hope's Peak Academy destroyed during the Tragedy. Trivia *Monokuma's left eye (the red vertical stripe) is inspired by the Hope's Peak Academy logo. *A similar school run by Monokuma and his children appears in the Danganronpa V3 bonus mode. Navigation ru:Академия Пик Надежды es:Academia Pico de la Esperanza de:Hope's Peak Academy fr:L'Académie Kibôgamine Category:Locations Category:Setting Category:Table Cleanup Category:Revamp Needed